The Resistance character: Steven the American journalist
Name: Stephan Williamson aka: Steven Nationality: American Year of birth: 1910 Age: 30 Work: freelance journalist, novel writer Countries of work: Cuba 1931, Germany 1933, Poland 1936, China 1937 - in prison 1938. intro Steven is a freelance journalist from America. He is born adventurer and always seek dangerous places to eather scoop a story or get inspiration for his novels. But in China he stepped on some toes more than he could take. He went to te city of Shichen for espionage but he was discovered and later sent to prison for two years. He managed to escape the prison but he soon discovers that the prison was only the beginning and now he is part of the Chinese resistance. With some information we gathered, here are some facts or theories that we know about Steven the American journalist. IMG_1122.png IMG_0556.PNG After_been_kept_in_prison_for_2_years,_Stevens_hair_and_beard_has_grown.JPG History and Background Stephan Williamson or Steven as he preferred to be called was born in the darkest time of mankind, 1910 only four years before the First World War began. Since the war started he had inspiration of knowledge, he knows only sad stories and that drew him to become a journalist and novelist. At age 21 he graduated from the academy and got his first assignment in Cuba, he was in prison but quickly manage to escape, and returned home safely with information, then president Roosevelt knew Steven would be an excellent choice for espionage in Europe. In 1933 he went to Germany for scoop on the national socialism aka the Nazis parti. What he discovered shocked him, he spend two years in Germany and found information of the Nazis treatment of Jews that was strong but not strong enough for evidence and in 1935 since he had Jewish background he was forced to deport from Germany and was black listed from returning. But that didn't stop him from traveling to Poland in 1936 to tell the polish story of what might happened soon but by the end of the year he was separated from his fiancé, he understood it was too much for her and had no grudge against her since he was only home about two weeks in a year, his journey continued to China in 1937 before the war. in prison for two years in China In 1937, the world got the news of the Japanese occupation of China. Steven volunteered to travel to Nanking for write down the information about the war between the two nations, but once he work there he discovered there is already occupied province and islands by the Japanese. He disobeyed orders and go to the south east part of china and do some espionage in the city of Shichen. However the Japanese general discover him quickly and immediately get arrested and put to prison in 1938. He spent two years in prison, he became friend with an inmate, Laushou the Chinese resistance leader. He tells him stories about the war crime and genocide made by the Japanese imperial army. He also mentioned the Black Dress killer who is a one man army against the soldiers and that's the reason he was in prison as suspicions of being the killer. Unfortunately Lauzhou dies of his injury due to the hard punches of the Japanese general and Steven promise him to reveal his story to the world. Luckily the Chinese Resistance rescue him from prison before his last day before his execution and he and the Resistance member Chen promise him that he will find a way help him to get out of China. They later meet the peasant girl Xiaoyun who tells Steven her tragic story about the occupation and the general who executed her family infort of her eyes, Steven feels sympathy for her and get soft hearted and promise her that he will give the world her story. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:China Category:Chinese Movies Category:Film Category:World War II Category:War Category:War movies Category:Hu Sang Category:Jeremy Marr Williams Category:Peng Zhang Li Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:America Category:Usa